Earth
"The power in our hands is hard to match that power which we stand upon, we take it for granted, all of the forces at work that carry us and hold us upon its shoulders. The Earthen grace that we walk on is a force to be reckoned with if we choose to carry it" ~Guide to The Elements Earth (Terra) is a type of Chaotic Magic under the Elements category, it is the lower right spire on the Chaotica Pentagram and is represented by the colour brown. Basic Powers The fury of the earth is hard to control, easy in itself to use initially, but incredibly difficult to master. It is the only form of magic that requires it’s user to be firmly grounded while using. Stages '''Level 1: '''Harden Earthen magic starts with minerals and drawing energy from whatever ground the user is standing upon, early magic will allow the user to draw in gifts from the soil and stone that can grant them rock-like characteristics, including a noticeable toughening of flesh turning it into a hardened state. It can also be used to change density in small objects, like changing a clump of dirt into a sharp rock. '''Level 2: '''Shatter The stronger earth magic works on a reverse of the lower level stuff, making things structurally weaker through drain of minerals or shifting the physical properties of the object. This can make smashing through a giant boulder comparable to popping a balloon. '''Level 3: '''Plate Shift Plate Shifting allows for a high amount of control over the ground the user is standing on, including the ability to launch large sections of ground into the air and control its direction to a minor extent. A common usage of this power is to make the ground shift side to side rapidly and cause earthquakes to disorient enemies. '''Level 4: '''Earth Splitter Earth magic at this strength grants the user the ability to control ground that they are not directly standing on, making it possible to raise up stalagmites from the floor and create plateaus from separated sections of earth. This power can also create fissures and chasms as it is strong enough to pull parts of the ground away from other adjacent areas. '''Level 5: '''Terraform Earthen power eventually rises to the point in which it can change and mould different types of rock and ground, changing the entire landscape of the planet that the user is standing on to bend to their whims. Entire mountains can be moved with such power and giant pits can be torn into the surface in a matter of seconds, with the added bonus that the user can create small sections of earth. Advantages *Strongest in its class *Cannot be resisted as easily as others *Relatively low energy cost Disadvantages *Difficult to learn *Difficult to master *Useless if off the ground Master The challenge of Earth was to simply punch the ground and measure how deep the fissure created was, with many contestants from all over attempting this strange art on holy ground. Many were met with a crack of a few metres, others with gaping chasms that stretched down several miles. Vezon's personal attempt reached the core of the planet itself, almost splitting the planet completely in two. However this feat was eventually obtained by Azrael Gaunt who succeeded in breaking planet Pheocoe into two pieces. The aftermath caused horrendous earthquakes throughout the entirety of the world, but the fault was quickly corrected by all of the earth users there before Azrael was finally named the winner. Other Notable Users *Azrael Gaunt *Mortek *Greta Davidson *Oyanda James